Taylor Stark, know it all seer and necromancer
by Crows Terror
Summary: I am Taylor Howard 'Howie' Stark, the middle child of Tony and Pepper Stark. Being the only girl and a Stark, you would think that my life is perfect, well you're wrong. With two annoying brothers, a baby on the way, an interfering mother who is always trying to control my life, and a father who is immature, life can just suck, Oh and it turns out I have some powers. Well woopdy-do
1. Prologue

Taylor Stark, know it all seer and necromancer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: I am Taylor Howard 'Howie' Stark, the middle child of Tony and Pepper Stark. Being the only girl and a Stark, you would think that my life is perfect well you're wrong. With two annoying brothers, a baby on the way, an interfering mother who is always trying to control my life, and a father who is immature, life can just suck Oh and it turns out I have some powers. Well woopdy-do.

Hello, I'm Moonlight Pheonix, the beta for this story! I just popped in to say that this story is going to be completely awesome! Stick around for it!

A/N: This is pretty much an avenger story told from my OC's POV, this is what happens if some of them have kids.  
Warning: Slight bad language

Prologue

.

~Taylor's POV~

Groaning, I slammed my head against the smooth surface of my desk. Why me? Really, why me?  
I was in my room, sitting at my desk tucked away in the corner of my room, studying. Unfortunately, I kept getting these migraines that made it almost impossible for anything I read to really sink in. And slamming my head against the table when I have a freaking marching band in my head was probably not the best of ideas.  
Slowly lifting my head from the desk as to not make it worse, I finally got up. "Ow," I groaned, rubbing at my head. In the mirror, I could already see a red mark beginning to form where my skin had made contact with the desk. Stupid desk.  
Checking the time, I lethargically made my way over to my bed and collapsed on it. Pulling the quilt over me, I closed my eyes, trying to hide from the inevitable call of my father. It was nine o'clock on a Monday morning. Now, for any other person, that would mean they would most likely be at school by now. However, due to certain umm, how should I put this 'issues' that have occurred at most of my schools, it was decided that it would be best if Dad just home schooled me. Now, you would probably think it would be so much better than going to normal school. You are wrong. So, so very wrong. Not only did I start to really hate my parents, I become socially awkward. I pretty much became a hermit, never wanting to leave the safety of my room if I could help it. And when my mother questioned me about the friends I have, I said I had plenty because of this wonderful thing. It's called social networking. But does she believe me? No.

"TAYLOR HOWARD STARK! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!"

Groaning again, I did as my father had so kindly instructed. I got off my bed to stand in front of the mirror, looking myself over quickly. I was already dressed since I had gotten up at six this morning. My sandy brown hair was down, hanging to my shoulders. The fringe was cut so half of it hung over one eye, giving me a rather mysterious appearance. My black skinny jeans and black hoodie with the Joker depicted on the front helped add to my dark appearance as well. I wrapped the look up with black nail polish. However, I didn't wear any make up on my face. This was mainly for two reasons. One, I didn't like putting things near my eyes. And two, I just can't be bothered. My father began shouting up again, threatening to come upstairs and break down the door again. He'd probably just drag me out of my room by my hair if I didn't come down soon. Argh! Did I mention I hate my dad? Opening the door and making my way to the stairs, I shouted back as had become custom.

"I'M COMING! God don't get your knickers in a twist."

.

A/N: Hey, so another story. This time it's for Avengers!let's give Moonlight Pheinix around of applause for managing to correct my terrible gramma and spelling... trust me it's hard work! Please Read and Review! 


	2. Prologue two

Taylor Stark, know it all seer and necromancer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: I am Taylor Howard 'Howie' Stark, the middle child of Tony and Pepper Stark. Being the only girl and a Stark, you would think that my life is perfect well you're wrong. With two annoying brothers, a baby on the way, an interfering mother who is always trying to control my life, and a father who is immature, life can just suck Oh and it turns out I have some powers. Well woopdy-do.

Hello, I'm Moonlight Pheonix, the beta for this story! I just popped in to say that this story is going to be completely awesome! Stick around for it!

A/N: Sorry this took awhile to update, but I have been really busy, though since it's the summer holiday and I get eight weeks off I shall be able to update more often. By the way, this chapter is basically a second Prologue that follows on from the first… anyway on with the story!

Prologue two

.

.

.

Oh… My… God… What the hell was that?!

Was that even real?!

It certainly felt real!

But my god… the destruction and devastation… had that been me?!

And who was that man? Admittedly, he was kind of cute, dark hair all slicked back, green eyes full of mischief…

Why does that sound so familiar?

I'm not crazy… well… at least I don't think I am.

~~~

Ok… maybe I should explain because this all must sound really strange. Shortly after my father yelled at me about something or other, I decided I needed a walk to clear away my migraine. So I went –come to think of it, I don't think he ever finished whatever it was he was going on about. Anyways, I left, not really paying attention to where I was going.

I came across this little shop that I'd never seen before. It was hidden by some tress and it had these vines with purple flowers growing all over the walls. The windows had odd little things on display. However, the shop was dark and I couldn't see much through the windows, so I went in.

I know what you're thinking… going into a dark shop that's seemed to have, well, literally grown from plant life. It may not have been a wise choice, but I figured what the hell. You only live once.

Migraine forgotten, I went in. And it was breath taking.

There was no one else in the shop, but… the place. I suppose some (mainly my family and their… friends) would say that the place was creepy, but I thought it was amazing.

The reason why I couldn't see the inside of the shop from the window was because of instead of using electric lights, they had candles spread around the place. There were books, herbs, and other ingredients with pots near them. And a lot of books. I guess thinking back now, it was safe to assume that it might, no, that it was an actual Wiccan shop. Neat, right?

Anyways, as amazing as it was, I felt myself being drawn to the back of the store. It was a little bit darker towards the back, as though to keep people from noticing it. I'm not too sure on why, but I got this feeling of being drawn in, almost like that was a place I was supposed to reach. Like, that's where I needed to go. It's really hard to explain.

Anyways, I headed towards the back to see what type of books they had there. They had a lot, but none of them had titles and they all looked the same. But there was that feeling again, that pulling. It led me to one book in particular.

All of the books had the same black leather cover, dusty and beaten. But this one managed to stick out. It was odd; like, I knew there were other books there, but my attention was so focused on that one book that everything else just seemed to float around in the background.

I bet you want to know what the book was called. It's funny because that was the book that was going to turn my life around… IS, is the book that's going to turn my life around! Damn I'm not gonna get used to that.

What? Oh right, the book. It's called…

Necromancy: The Forbidden Art.

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N: Hey again, sorry it was short, I promise to make the next one's longer, please R&R :)


End file.
